From the Bottom to Champ
by TakeitOff123
Summary: This was her road from starting out in a new company to becoming a champion


**AN: **For one of the theme songs—I couldn't get it in English, so I had to get it in the language that it was originally in—you guys can translate it for yourselves :p Okay ?

**.x.**

Courtney walked into the Impact Zone with a ball of nerves lodged up in her stomach. Why was she even at the Impact Zone in the first place? Well it's her debut as a Knockout because she was one of the victims of the bunch of releases that recently took place in the WWE. But hey—another chance at a wrestling company, right?

She walked into the Knockout's locker room to see 2 other Knockouts—one having short blonde hair with purple highlighted bangs and is currently wearing a white bikini-type shirt with pink outlining, white micro mini skirt with a pink belt and pink outlining and knee high black fuzzy Ugg boots. The other girl—having blonde hair with black & pink highlights was currently wearing a silver bikini-style top, silver micro mini skirt and silver knee high fuzzy Ugg boots. "You the new chick?" The girl wearing the white outfit asked.

"Yeah—may I ask who are you two?" Courtney asked.

"I'm Brooke—sister of the almighty excellent TNA Knockouts Champion Madison Rayne," Brooke said with a smile on her face.

"I'm Casey—sister of Madison's "bodyguard" Tara," Casey said. "And who the hell are you?" Casey asked.

"Courtney," She said with a small smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, may I say you look gorgeous," Brooke said with the same smile on her face as earlier—which totally looked fake by the way.

"Um, thanks for the compliment, I guess," Courtney said.

Brooke looked like she was about to say something else, but she then said, "What the fuck are you doing here Savannah?"

Courtney turned around and saw another blonde person with black & pink streaks and was wearing a black and white diagonally striped shirt that gets cut off around her mid-abdomen, black low rise skinny jeans and pink ankle boots. "What?" She asked as she placed the duffle bag on the floor beside her. "Can I enter a locker room to get ready for a match?" She asked then Brooke & Casey decided to leave.

"Did they bother you?" Savannah asked as she turned her attention to Courtney.

"Well—they did sound one of those 'fake ass bitches' when it came to being 'nice' to me," Courtney said.

"Well anyways, I'm Savannah," Savannah asked.

"Courtney—and can I ask you something?" Courtney asked.

"Sure," Savannah asked.

"Are you related to Velvet Sky?" Courtney asked. "Because your facial features look like her,"

"Actually yeah I'm her sister," Savannah asked. "and can _I _ask _you _a question?" Savannah asked.

"Sure," Courtney asked.

"Are you the new Knockout that everyone's talking about for the past few weeks?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah," Courtney said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Mind me asking you _another _question?" Savannah asked.

"Sure," Courtney said.

"Tonight there is a 8 Knockout tag match where one team is Tara, Ashley, Brooke & Casey, and the other team consists of me, Rebekah and Ashley and my team needs one more Knockout, so, wanna be that eighth Knockout?" Savannah asked.

"Sure, but who in the fuck is Ashley?" Courtney asked.

"Oh—she's the TNA Knockout Champion Madison Rayne," Savannah said. "or Brooke's sister incase if she told you already," She added.

"Yeah she did," Courtney said. "Brooke & Casey seem like 2 sluts," Courtney commented.

"Yeah—well they're sisters are, so obviously they get to copy them," Savannah said. "The difference between them and the Beautiful People—and they are the tag team that my sister made incase if you were wondering—anyways, the difference between Ashley & Tara with my sister and Lauren—which is other wise known as Angelina Love—is that the Beautiful People are actually what they're calling themselves as, 'beautiful'," Savannah said.

"Wow—you must hate them?" Courtney asked, before adding, "Brooke, Casey, Ashley & Tara I mean,"

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I hate them so much not even funny," Savannah stated.

**.x.**

"This 8 Knockout Tag Team Match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the TNA Knockouts Champion Madison Rayne and Tara!" JB Announced.

Ashley's theme started up as her and Tara did their normal entrance down to the ring. When they entered the ring, Brooke & Casey's entrance theme started up.

_**I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up (here we go)**_

"And their tag team partners, the team of Brooke & Casey!" JB Announced.

_Shake It _by _Metro Station _played as Brooke & Casey made their entrances down to the ring. As soon as they entered the ring, they scowled at the audience then they hugged Ashley & Tara then Savannah's theme started up.

_**Whoa is me  
I'm so whoa  
See me decked out from my head to my toe  
Whoa is me  
I'm so whoa  
Everywhere I go I'm a one man show**_

"And their opponents, first, from New Britain, Connecticut Savannah!"

_Whoa is Me _by _Down with Webster _played as Savannah made her entrance down to the ring hearing the cheers that were coming from the TNA audience. When she climbed inside the ring, she climbed on the turnbuckle and posed for the fans, then jumped off the turnbuckle and waited for her tag partners.

_**Yeah buddy!  
Rolling like a big shot  
Chevy tuned up like a NASCAR pitstop  
Fresh paint job (check)  
Fresh inside (check)  
Is the outside frame in the trunk wide? (yes)  
Are the rims big? (what)  
Do it ride good? (good)  
Lean back right hand on the pinewood**_

"And her tag team partner, from Alpine, New Jersey Rebekah!" JB Announced.

_Ice Cream Paint Job (remix) _by _Dorrough (feat. Yung LA, Lil Wayne & Chamillionaire) _played as Rebekah made her way down to the ring hearing the cheers coming from the TNA audience wearing a blue tank top, black ripped skinny jeans and neon green Converse low top sneakers. When Rebekah entered the ring, she posed for the fans and high-fived Savannah, their 3rd partners theme played.

_**Rei**__**ßt die Arme in den Himmel  
und stellt sie Über den Kopf  
Man wir sind erst am Ziel  
wenn der Schweiß von der Decke tropft  
Die WÄnde schwitzen, allex trinkt  
Alles was wir lieben  
wir lassen uns das gottverdamnte Feiern nicht verbieten  
Wie ein kranker Haufen  
raufen wir unds, Atzen lassen's krachen  
Die Spießer sind geschockt  
und packen ganz schnell ihre Sachen**_

"And their tag team partner, from Seaside Heights, New Jersey Angel!" JB Announced.

_Disco Pogo _by _Die Atzen _played as Angel made her way to the ring wearing a light blue tube top that just covered her breasts, a red and green pleated short skirt and knee high boots. When she entered the ring, there was a few minute pause and then Ashley was asking, "Who's your partner?" Then the last theme song played.

_**Hey baby girl, what you doin' tonight?  
I wanna see what you got in store  
Hey baby, givin' it your all when you're dancin' on me  
I wanna see if you give me some more**_

"And their tag team partner, from Long Island, New York Courtney!" JB announced.

_Hey Baby _by _Pitbull _started up as Courtney made her entrance to the ring wearing a green and pink diagonally striped tank top, bright blue skinny jeans and knee high orange Converse boots with her hair in a high pony tail. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

**FF towards the End**

The two legal people in the ring were Courtney and Ashley then Courtney did her submission finisher _Under the Bridge _then Ashley had nothing else to do but to tap out.

"Here are your winners, Savannah, Rebekah, Angel and Courtney!" JB announced.

When the four Knockouts were announced the winners they had their hands raised, then they went to the back. "That was awesome Courtney—you are seriously a great competitor," Rebekah said when the four made it to the Knockouts locker room.

"Thanks," Courtney said.

"Oh, that would remind me," Savannah started. "Courtney, the girl with the very cute brunette hair is Rebekah Strauss—the sister of the 'DJ Pauly D Poser' as I would like to call him, Robbie E," Savannah said. "The girl with what looks like is black hair with reddish/purplish highlights is Angel Bayless—the sister of the 'Snooki Poser' Cookie," Savannah said.

"Wow—now TNA has Jersey Shore posers now?" Courtney asked.

"Apparently," Rebekah said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I mean, I know Jersey Shore is a very popular show, but _really? _Do they really have to have Jersey Shore in freaking wrestling?"

"Yeah—like I already found it annoying when they first got on the air, now they're making it ridiculously annoying—and yet, they think that the show is posers of them?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah—it's freaking messed up," Angel commented.


End file.
